Favorite Parts of Breaking Dawn Pt1 & 2
by B.S.C.M. Twihard TVD
Summary: Hey! These are my favorite parts of Breaking Dawn Pt. 1&2! Hope you enjoy! My first is a Claire and Quil moment with Jacob!
1. Chapter 1: Claire, Quil and Jacob Moment

Hey! I just wanted to say I'm sorry for not updating my other stories. WARNING: I PROBABLY WONT UPDATE ANY OF THEM UNTIL CHRISTMAS BREAK! I'M SORRY! FORGIVE ME!

This is one of my favorite part from Breaking Dawn Pt. 1 & 2 - (The book)

* * *

**Book 2**

**Jacob**

I tried to listen to other sounds, the wind in the trees. It wasn't the same, not through human ears. There were a million voices in the wind that I couldn't hear in this body.

But these ears were sensative enough. I could hear past the trees, to the road, the sounds of the cars coming around that last bend where you could finally see the beach-the vista if the islands and the rocks and the big blue ocean stretching to the horizon. The La Push cops liked to hang out right around there. Tourists never noticed the reduced speed limit sign on the other side of the sound.

I could hear the voices outside the souvenir shop on the beach. I could hear the cowbell clanging as the door opened and closed. I could hear Embry's mom at the car register, printing out a receipt.

I could hear the tide raking across the beach rocks. I could hear the kids squeal as the icy water rushed in too fast for them to get out of hte way. I could hear the moms camplain about the wet clothes. And I could hear a familiar voice...

I was listening so hard that the sudden burst of Paul's donkey laughe made me jump half off the bed.

"Get out of my house," I grumbled. Knowing he wouldn't pay any attention, I followed my own advice. I wrenched open my window and clibed out the back way so that I wouldn't see Paul again. It would be too tempting. I knew I would hit him again, and Rachel was going to be pissed enough already. She'd see the blood on his shirt, and she'd blame me right away without waiting for proof. Of course, she'd be roght, but stll.

I paced down to the shore, my fists in my pockets. Nobody looked at me Twice when I went through the dirt lot by First Beach. That was one nice thing about summer-no one cared if you wore nothing but shorts.

I folowed the familiar voice I'd heard and found Quil easy enough. He was on the south end of the crescent, avoiding the bigger part of the tourist crowd. He kept up a constant stream of warnings.

"Keep out of the water, Claire. C'mon. No, don't. Oh! _Nice_, kid. Seriously, do you want Emily to yell at me? I'm not bringing you back to the beach again if you don't-Oh yeah? Don't-ugh. You think that's funny, do you? Hah! Who's laughing now, huh?"

He had the ggiling toddler by the ankle when I reached them. She had a bucket in one hand, and her jeans were drenched. He had a huge wet mark down the front of his t-shirt.

"Five bucks on the baby girl," I said.

"Hey, Jake."

Claire squealed and threw her bucket at Quil's knees. "Down, down!"

He set her carefully on her feet and ran to me. She wrapped her arms around my leg.

"Unca Jay!"

"How's it going, Claire?"

She giggled. "Qwil _aaaaawl_ wet now."

"I can see that. Where's your mama?"

"Gone, gone, gone," Claire sang, "Cwaire pway wid Qwil _aaaawl_ day. Cwaire nbeer gowin home." She let go of me and ran to Quil. He scooped her up and slung her onto his shoulders.

"Sounds like someone hit the terrible twos."

"Threes actually," Quil corrected. "You missed the party. . Princess theme. She made me wear a crown, and then Emily suggested they all try out her new play makeup on me."

"Wow, I'm _really_ sorry I wasn't around to see that."

"Don't worry, Emily has pictures. Actually, I look pretty hot."

"You're such a patsy."

Quil shrugged. "Claire had a great time. That was the point."

I rolled my eyes. It was hard being around inprinted people. Nomatter waht stage they were in-about the kot like sam or just a much-abused nanny like Quil- the peace and certainty they always radiated was downright puke-inducing.

Claired squealed on his shoulder and pointed at the ground. "Pity wock, Qwil! For me, for me!"

"Which one, kiddo? The red one?"

"No wed!"

Quil dropped to his knees- Claire screamed and pulled his hair like a horse's reigns.

"This blue one?"

"No, no, no. . . ," the little girl sang, thrilled with her new game.

The weird part was, Quil was having just as much fun as she was. He didn't have that face that so many of the tourist dads and moms were wearing-the when-is-nap-time? face. You never see a real parent so jazzed to play whatever stupid kiddie sport their rugrat could think up. I'd seen Quil play peekaboo for an hour straight without getting bored.

And I couldn't even make fun of him for it-I envied him too much.

Though I did think it sucked that he had a good fourteen years of monk-i-tude ahead of him until Cliare was his age-for Quil atleast, it was a good thing werewolves didn't get older. But even all that time didn't seem to bother him much.

"Quil, you ever think about dating?"

"Huh?"

"No, no yewwo!" Claire crowed.

"You know. A real girl. I mean, just for now, right? On your nights off baby sitting duty."

Quil stared at me, his mouth hanging open.

"Pity wock! Pity wock!" Cliare screamed when he didn't offer her another choice. She smacked on the head with her little fist.

"Sorry, Claire-bear. How about this pretty purple one?"

"No," she giggled. "Noe poopoh."

"Give me a clue. I'm begging, kid."

Claire thought it over. "Gween," she finally said.

Quil stared at the rocks, studying them. He picked four rocks in different shades of green, and offered them to them to her.

"Did I get it?"

"Yay!"

"Which one?"

"_Aaaaawl_ ob dem!"

She cupped her hands and he poured the small rocks into them. She laughed and immediately clunked him on the the head with them. He winced theatrically and then got to his feet and started walking back up toward the parking lot. Probably worried about her geeting cold in her wet clothes. He was worse than any paranoid, overprotective mother.

"Sorry if I was being pushy before, man, about the girl thing," I said.

"Naw, that's cool," Quil said. It kind of took me by surprise is all. I hadn't thought about it."

"I bet she'd understand. You know, wehn she's grown up. She wouldn't get mad that you had a life while she was in diapers."

"No, I know. I'm sure she'd understand that."

He didn't say anything else.

"But you won't do that, will you?" I guessed.

"I can't see it," he said in a low voice. "I can't imagine. I just don't . . . see anyone that way. I don't notice girls anymore, you know. I don't see their faces."

"Put that together with the tiara and makeup, and maybe Claire will have a different kind of competition to worry about."

Quil laughed and made kissing noises at me. "You available this Friday, Jacob."

"You wish," I said, and then I made a face. "Yeah, guess I am, though."

He hesitated a second and then said, "You ever think about dating?"

I sighed. Guess I'd opened myself up for that one.

* * *

**This is one of my favorite parts of Breaking Dawn Pt.1 & 2**


	2. Chapter 2: Seth and Jacob Moment

**Here is my second favorite part.**

* * *

**Book 2**

**Jacob**

There was no sound of pursuit, but we both stepped it up a little at the same time. I was worried now. If I couldn't tap into the pack's mind, it was going to make this more difficult. I'd have no more advance warning attack than the Cullens.

_We'll run patrols,_ Seth suggested.

_And what do we do if the pack challenges us?_ My eyes tightened. _Attack our brothers? Your sister?_

_No-we sound the alarm and fall back._

_Good answer. But then what? I don't think . . ._

_I know,_ he agrred. Less confident now. _I don't think I can fight them either. But they won't be any happier with the idea of attacking us than we are with attacking them. That might be enough to stop them right there. Plus, there're only eight of them now._

_Stop being so . . ._ Took me a minute to decide on the right word. _Optimistic. It's getting on my nerves._

_No problem. You want me to be all doom and gloom, or just shup up?_

_Just shut up._

_Can do._

_Really? Doesn't seem like it._

He was finally quiet.

And then we were across the road and moving through the forest that ringed the Cullens' house. Could Edward hear us yet?

_Maybe we should be thinking something like, "We come in peace."_

_Go for it._

_Edward?_ He called the name tentatively. _Edward, you there? Okay, now I feel kinda stupid._

_You sound stupid, too._

_Think he can hear us?_

* * *

**Another favorite part!**


	3. Chapter 3: Leah, Seth and Jacob Moment

**My third favorite part!**

* * *

**Book 2**

**Jacob**

They caught the whir of images from my fried brain.

Seth whimpered in surprise. _Ew._

Leah whipped her head back and forth like she was tryng to shake the images out of her mind. They a_That is easily the freakin' grossest thing I've heard in my life. Yuck. If there was anything in my stomach, it would be coming back._

_They are vampires,_ I guess Seth allowed after a minute, compensating for Leah's reaction. _I mean, it makes sense. And if it helps Bella, it's a good thing, right?_

Both Leah and I stared at him.

_What?_

_Mom dropped him a lot when he was a baby,_ Leah told me.

_On his head, apparently._

_He used to gnaw on the crib bars, too._

_Lead paint?_

_Looks like it,_ she thought.

Seth snorted. _Funy. Why don't you two shut up and sleep?_

* * *

**Third Favorite part!**


	4. Chapter 4: Mostly Kate & Garrett Moment

**More of my favorite 'Breaking Dawn' parts!**

* * *

**Book 3**

**Bella**

Suddenly, we were surrounded by murmured goodbyes and I love you's.

"If we live through this," Garrett whispered to Kate, "I'll follow you anywhere, woman."

"Now he tells me," she muttered.

Rosalie and Emmett kissed quickly but passionately.

Tia caressed Benjamin's face. He smiled bach cheerfully, catching her hand and holding it against his cheek.

* * *

**I was only going to put the Kate and Garrett moment, but I felt as if I weren't completing it.**


	5. Chapter 5: Cheering! Volturi Disappear M

**Another favorite part.**

* * *

**Book 3**

**Bella**

Aro bowed his head, the picture of remorse, and drifted backward for a moment before he truned around. We watched in silence as the last four Volturi disappeared into the trees.

It was very quiet. I did not drop my shield.

"Is it really over?" I whispered to Edward.

His smile was huge. "Yes. They've given up. Like all bullies, they're cowards underneath the swagger." He chuckled.

Alice laughed with him. "Seriously, people. They're not coming back. Everybody can relax now."

There was another beat of silence.

"Of all the rotten luck," Stefan muttered.

And then it hit.

Cheers erupted. Deafening howls filled the clearing. Maggie pounded Siobhan on the back. Rosalie and Emmett kissed again-longer and more ardently than before. Benjamin and Tia were locked in each other's arms, as were Carmen and Eleazar. Esme held Alice and Jasper in a tight embrace. Carlisle was warmly thanking the South America newcomers who had saved us all. Kachiri stood very close to Zafrina and Senna, their fingertips interlocked. Garrett picked Kate up off the groind and swung her around in a circle.

Stefan spit on the snow. Vladimir ground hi teeth together with a sour expression.

And I half-climbed the giant russet wolf to rip my daughter off his back and then crushed her to my chest. Edward's arms were around us in the same second.

"Nessie, Nessie, Nessie," I crooned.

Jacob laughed his big, barky laugh and poked the back of my head with his nose.

"Shut up," I mumbled.

"I get to stay with you?" Nessie demanded.

"Forever," I promised her.

We had forever. And Nessie was going to be fine and healthy and strong. Like the half-human Nahuel, in a hundred and fifty years she would still be young. And we would all be together.

Happiness expanded like an explosion inside me-so extreme, so violent that I wasn't sure I'd survive it.

"Forever," Edward echoed in my ear.

I couldn't speak anymore. I lifted my head and kissed him with a passion that might possibly set the forest on fire.

I wouldn't have noticed.

* * *

**My other favortie part. Don't get me wrong everything was my favorite, but these parts called out to me the most.**


	6. Chapter 6: Vampire Index For Twilight

**This is the Vampire Index of The Twilight Saga!**

* * *

**Vampire Index**

Alphabetically by coven

vampire possesses a quantifiable supernatural talent

- bonded pair (oldest listed first) {Mates}

Struck XXX deceased before beginning of this novel (If a name has three XXX's next to it, it means it died before Breaking Dawn Pt. 1 & 2)

**THE AMAZON COVEN**

Kachiri

Senna

Zafrina*

**THE DENALI COVEN**

Eleazar*-Carmen

Irina-LaurantXXX

Kate*

SashaXXX

Tanya

Vasilii

**THE EGYPTIAN COVEN**

Amun-Kebi

Benjamin*-Tia

**THE IRISH COVEN**

Maggie*

Siobhan*-Liam

**THE OLYMPIC COVEN**

Carlisle-Esme

Edward*-Bella*

Jasper*-Alice*

Renesmee*

Rosalie-Emmett

**THE ROMANIAN COVEN**

Stefan

Vladimir

**THE VOLTURI COVEN**

Aro*-Sulpicia

Caius-Athenodora

Marcus*-Didyme*XXX

**THE VOLTURI GUARD (PARTIAL)**

Alec*

Chelsea*-Afton*

Corin*

Demetri*

Felix

Heidi*

Jane*

Renata*

Santiago

**THE AMERICAN NOMADS (PARTIAL)**

Garrett

JamesXXX*-VictoriaXXX*

Mary

Peter-Charlotte

Randall

**THE EUROPEAN NOMADS (PARTIAL)**

Alistair*

Charles*-Makenna


End file.
